1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of making D-panthenyl triacetate. More particularly, the invention relates to a process of making D-panthenyl triacetate producing an essentially pure and odorless compound that is suitable for use in cosmetic products.
2. Reported Developments
D-panthenyl triacetate is known in the art for use in cosmetic compositions such as face powders, blushes and eye-shadows (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,861 and 6,503,515).
An article entitled “Gas-Liquid Chromatographic Determination of Pantothenates and Panthenol”, A. R. Prosser and A. J. Sheppard, Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 58, No. 6, pp. 718–721 (1969), describes the preparation of triacetate in a 1:1 mixture of acetic anhydride and pyridine.
In cosmetic compositions, it is essential that the ingredients used are essentially pure and odorless and their manufacture is not expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide D-panthenyl triacetate inexpensively and in an essentially pure and odorless form for use in cosmetic compositions.